This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0052975, filed on Jul. 8, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring a circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave using a magnetic field, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measuring properties of a circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave occurring in nature using a phenomenon that energy is intensified or attenuated when the same or different kinds of circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves interact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic waves are synthetic waves produced by an electric field and a magnetic field, which are generated by electricity. Electromagnetic waves are generated by electric appliances or devices which are widely used in our periphery. In an electromagnetic wave, an electric field extends vertically in space and is represented in units of volts per meter (V/m), and a magnetic field extends horizontally in space and is represented in units of miligauss (mG).
Electromagnetic waves are classified into a home-use power frequency of 50 Hz or 60 Hz, an extremely low frequency of 0 to 1 kHz, a low frequency of 1 to 500 kHz, a communication frequency of 500 kHz to 300 MHz, and a microwave range of 300 MHz to 300 GHz, according to frequency, that is, the number of oscillations per second. Infrared rays, visible rays, ultraviolet rays, X-rays, and gamma rays have increasingly high frequencies. When the human body is exposed to extremely low frequency and low frequency electromagnetic radiation which is generated by an electric field and a magnetic field for a long time, the temperature of the human body is changed, and thus a bio-rhythm is unbalanced, and, accordingly, may result in a disease. Also, according to the results of research, the low and extremely low frequency radiation may reduce the sperm count of men, and cause an irregular physiological phenomenon and the birth of a deformed child for women. Also, in severe cases, brain cancer can result. Accordingly, the WHO (World Health Organization) has investigated the harmfulness of electromagnetic waves and provoked people's attention.
However, research into the harmfulness of electromagnetic waves is not concluded, and it is recommended to stay away from an electromagnetic wave generation source.
Electromagnetic waves are classified into gamma rays, X-rays, ultraviolet rays, visible rays, radio waves such as ultra-sonic waves, high frequency waves, low frequency waves, and extremely low frequency waves, in order of decreasing frequency. Here, radio waves have a frequency of 3,000 GHz, that is, three trillion oscillations per second, or less. Radio waves are used for various purposes and are essential for our ordinary lives.
Electric energy can be defined as the energy of electrons flowing through conductive wires. According to recent research, it has been disclosed that electric energy is generated by circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves and the oscillation of electrons.
The circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave can be used to analyze electric energy using a different concept from existing other electric energy analysis methods. The principle of circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave generation is as follows. Since low frequency electromagnetic waves have minute kinetic energy, they cannot be detected by humans. When electromagnetic radiation collides with matter in free space, the matter may generate visible rays to release the energy obtained from the electromagnetic radiation. Aerial nutritional particles receive electromagnetic waves at a resonant frequency and enter an excited state, and then produce visible rays to return to a base state thereafter. When colored light of various wavelengths combines and travels along a plane, a reflective wavelength and an absorbent wavelength reflected and absorbed by particles in air intersect each other. Color waves are produced using a principle of wavelength energy generated when energy emits whenever light moves according to the kind of visible rays and collides with particles in a free space. The wavelength energy is produced to mitigate a tension of general nutritional components or aerial particles in the air, and is transferred through an oscillation process by a resonant phenomenon in the air. When color light having different wavelengths gets joined together and irradiated on a plane, a reflective wavelength and an absorbent wavelength cross-sect together. In this case, a circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave with a long wavelength, such as an ultrasonic wave, produces dry wave energy and neutralized wave energy.
The circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves are electromagnetic waves which perform a certain rotational movement. The circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves are produced by, for example, crystallization π-coupling when atoms are coupled. The crystallization π-coupling causes a thermal ray to change to a circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave. Crystallization π-coupling materials are found in, for example, alum rock or yellow soil, and it is known that these materials emit electromagnetic waves helpful to the human body. Thus, crystallization π-coupling materials are used in bathrooms, beds, alum water pipes, clothes, and architecture materials. For example, clothes having many crystallization π-coupling materials change harmful circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves contacting the surface of the clothes into beneficial circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves, thereby removing the harmfulness of the circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves.
Also, the crystallization π-coupling can convert a strong visible ray into a circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave, thus producing much absorption energy. The absorption energy is used to cure cancer and delay the growth of cancer cells. The circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves which are produced by the crystallization π-coupling can sterilize harmful microbes, and thus can be applied to industries in which sterilization is necessary, such as water pipe fabrication. Also, the circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves which are produced by the crystallization π-coupling can be applied to soup, detergent, soles of shoes, or cosmetics. It is regarded that this is because the crystallization π-coupling converts heat emitted from the human body into circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves beneficial to the human body. The circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves have been applied to oriental and other medical field or medicines. Since circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves can be beneficial to the human body, they are regarded as a source of bio-energy or spirits which in oriental medical science.
In a conventional method of measuring circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves, infrared rays (heat rays) derived from the circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave are measured to thus measure the rate of generation of circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves from heat rays, or to measure a sterilization capability.
Examples of using circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves are presented in: Hung Kuk Oh, “π-ray physics”, 2001, The Ajou University Press, ISBN. NO. 89-86161-14-1-93420.
Also, an O-ring test (fingers force tester), a quantum resonance spectrometer, meridian, and a quantum fractal auto focusing analyser are disclosed in Hung Kuk Oh, “Some comments on implosion and Brown gas”, J. Mater. Process. Technol., 95(1999), 8-9; Hung Kuk Oh, “Vortex of electrons π-bonding of atoms and superconduction”, J. Mater. Process. Technol., 74(1-3)(1998) 126-130; and Hung Kuk Oh, “Some observations on the cavity of creation for cold fusion and the generation of heat”, J. Mater. Process. Technol., 94(1999) 60-65).
Also, NMR is disclosed in Hung Kuk Oh, “Conventional metallic bonding and three-dimensional crystallizing π-bonding”, J. Mater. Process. Technol., 94(1999) 60-65; and W. J. Gullick et al, “Three dimensional structure of the transmembrane region of the proto-oncogenic and oncogenic forms of the neu protein”, EMBO J. 11(1)1992, 43-48.
However, the above-described conventional methods have problems in that measured values of the circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic wave may not be reproduced or measuring instruments are somewhat complicated. Also, the lack of reproduction of the measured values has not been explained scientifically. The present inventor has found that when the emission of circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves surrounding a material to be measured is induced, the emitted circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves can be converted into linearly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves to then measure an amount of energy as data which can be reproduced.
Color wavelength energy of circularly polarized rotating electromagnetic waves according to color light and angle has not been systematically studied yet. Also, there have been no products or applications which allow a user to easily use the color wavelength energy. Thus, most people cannot use natural energy sufficiently.